Frosty Night
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: What better way to warm up on a cold night than to get caught in the heat of passion? (story is not mine)


Vegeta silently touched down in the damp grass that surrounded his rival's home. It was a cool winter night, and out in the forest, the only illumination was the silver rays of light that shone down from the moon; though that was more than the Saiyajin needed to find his way around.

The prince was restless, and he couldn't get Kakarotto off his mind. The younger man was such an enigma to him; always smiling and trying his best to please others, even if it meant sacrificing his own wants or needs.

What a baka. He was so human, yet so Saiyajin at the same time.

It drove Vegeta crazy!

The prince snorted at his thoughts, expelling a cloud of mist from his nose as his warm breath met the cold air. With stealth that not even the greatest of wild cats could mimic, Vegeta silently stalked around the side of the Son's home and approached the window he knew looked in on the other Saiyajin's bedroom.

Inside, under a bundle of blankets, the older Saiyajin spotted a few spikes of silky ebony hair poking out from beneath the quilts. Goku was curled beneath, sleeping soundly.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. His fellow Saiyajin always hated to be cold.

Minutes ticked by and finally Goku stirred. The man's head poked out from beneath the thick blankets, and though his eyes never opened, he managed to find the woman next to him and wrap an arm around her.

Vegeta couldn't help but curl his lip back into a silent snarl as a wave of jealousy washed over him.

However, his mood quickly changed to that of shock and surprise when ChiChi's eyes suddenly snapped open. With a snarl of her own, the woman bolted upright and roughly pushed her husband away. Her screeches were easy enough to hear through the window.

''I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH ME WITH THAT TAIL OF YOURS!''

Goku, who had ended up on the cold floor after the woman's 'attack', looked slightly confused, having been jolted from his slumber so suddenly.

ChiChi continued as she pointed to the black tail that was curled beside the Saiyajin on the floor.

''IT'S LIKE SLEEPING WITH AN ANIMAL! GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!''

Vegeta had the overwhelming urge to cover his ears to protect his sensitive hearing from the human's screeches. How Kakarotto lived with the harpy for so long, he'll never know.

''ChiChi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was asleep.''

''I DON'T CARE!'' the woman screamed as she pointed to the door.

It looked as if Goku might protest further when his mouth opened, but when ChiChi cast him a death glare, his jaw quickly snapped shut. With a sigh of defeat, the Saiyajin stood and grabbed his gi from the closet before exiting the bedroom.

ChiChi returned to the sheets with a huff, and Vegeta sneered at her before heading for the front door.

The harpy had no idea what she was refusing.

A few minutes ticked by, and as predicted, a fully dressed Goku soon stepped out of the small house and into the night air. The Saiyajin visibly shivered as he silently closed the door behind him.

''How do you live with that hell-bat, Kakarotto?''

''WAH!''

Vegeta almost laughed as the younger man threw himself against the door he'd just closed and grabbed his chest, obviously startled.

''Kami, Vegeta! You almost gave me a heart attack!''

The older man snorted in amusement. ''I could only wish to be that lucky.''

Goku took a deep breath to calm his racing pulse, expelling a cloud of mist as he exhaled and ran his fingers through his slightly 'crazier than normal' hair. When the prince's words finally sunk in, he turned with wide eyes.

''What do you mean? You saw?''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''I saw how repulsed she is by your tail, if that's what you mean.''

A blush crept over the Saiyajin's cheeks as he moved his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. ''Heh, ChiChi's never liked my tail...'' He trailed off, though a mumble about an animal was picked up by keen ears.

The prince frowned. ''Screw her.''

Goku blinked and lowered his hand slightly. ''Well, that's the problem. She won't let me.''

Vegeta nearly fell over. ''That's not what I meant, baka!''

The younger man was silent for a moment before another blush crept over his cheeks. ''Oh! Ha, sorry!'' He broke into chuckles of embarrassment.

''Kami, Kakarotto.'' Vegeta mumbled as he fought back his own blush. The thought of anyone screwing the harpy was enough to make him vomit.

Eventually, Goku's laughter died out and the two Saiyajins stood in uncomfortable silence.

''Um. What were you doing looking in the window anyway?''

The older man's breath hitched at the unexpected question, though it was stupid of him to think it wouldn't come up. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell him the truth! His pride would be shattered! Lusting after a third-class baka! How degrading!

''I was...was... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'' Vegeta finally shouted as he stomped his foot.

Goku jumped away and held up his hands in a defensive manner. ''Ok, ok! Sorry for asking!''

The prince snorted and folded his arms. ''Hn. You should be.'' More silence. Then Vegeta remembered to add something. ''Baka.''

Goku chuckled. He learned long ago that 'baka' was no longer much of an insult. In fact, he thought of it as more of a nickname the prince used for him. Odd, but it made him feel better about constantly being called an idiot and moron.

The younger man shrugged away his own thoughts and began walking toward the woods. ''I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?'' he asked over his shoulder.

''Why the hell would I want to walk with you?'' the other man snapped.

Goku shrugged, but continued walking, raising his voice slightly as he got further away. ''Well, I dunno. You're here, so I figured you wanted to do SOMETHING with me.''

Vegeta smirked. ''Oh, I want to do something with you, alright.'' he said loud enough for only himself to hear. He waited only a few more seconds before trailing off after his fellow Saiyajin.

-

Several miles later, the Saiyajins had ended their walk and settled in a partially cleared area of the forest that had a perfect view of the nearly full moon. Goku had perched upon a low branch, while Vegeta chose to sit in the grass and lean against the trunk of the tree. They sat in comfortable silence, though unlike his younger counterpart, the prince wasn't looking at the moon.

Instead, he was watching the gentle sway of Goku's tail from the corner of his eye as the appendage lazily swung back and forth, mere inches from his face. Vegeta noticed that the black fur stood up rather than lying smooth as it normally did.

''Cold, Kakarotto?''

Goku looked down from the branch he sat on, slightly surprised by the other man's question. ''Uh, yeah. How'd you know?''

''This.'' Vegeta smirked as he gently grasped the younger Saiyajin's tail, nearly causing Goku to fall from the tree. A soft purr drifted to the prince's ears a moment later when he smoothed the fur with his fingers. It occurred to him that the other man had probably never had his tail handled in such a way before. He probably didn't even know it could feel this good.

''Like that, Kakarotto?'' the prince asked with a knowing grin.

A slight hiss was emitted before Goku responded. ''Vegeta, I think you should stop.''

''Why?''

Instead of answering, the Earth Saiyajin tugged his tail from the other's grasp, and a second later, he was hanging upside down from the branch with his face inches from the prince's. He smiled.

''Because it was just making me shiver more.''

Vegeta smirked. ''Baka.'' Acting on impulse, the prince placed his hands on either side of Goku's head and sealed their lips. It was an upside-down kiss, but it made it no less enjoyable was he gently nibbled on the younger man's lower lip. The following gasp allowed his tongue entrance, and he savored the sweet flavor that was Kakarotto.

And then, Goku responded... Just not in the way Vegeta had hoped. Instead of returning his kiss, the younger Saiyajin fell right out of the tree he hung from, landing hard on the ground with a dull 'thud'.

''Oww! My head!'' Goku whined as he turned over and sat up, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes before leaning forward and running his tongue over the already bruising flesh. When there was no protest, he buried one hand in silky ebony spikes and placed his other hand behind Goku's back, pulling him close and once again sealing their lips.

The prince's own chestnut tail loosened from around his waist and sought out the other's, gently coiling around it. The moan the simple action rung from the younger man admitted entrance to the sweet mouth he craved and he wasted no time in accepting the invitation. Vegeta's tongue clashed with Goku's, and after a few strokes, the younger Saiyajin responded as he wrapped his arms around his prince. Twin moans echoed together as they dueled in the heat of passion, and when it became necessary to breathe once again, they finally broke apart.

Vegeta grinned at the flushed face before him. ''Still cold, Kakarotto?''

Though Goku tried to speak, no words came from his throat, so he instead shook his head.

''Guess you won't need these then.'' the prince said as he untucked the other Saiyajin's double shirts and quickly lifted them over their owner's head. Before the clothing had even reached the ground, Vegeta had attacked the other man's exposed flesh with his mouth. Goku's back arched into the older man's touch as a hot tongue caressed his nipples, each receiving the same erotic torture until they were peaked and hard.

Vegeta moved upward and began nipping and sucking on his partner's exposed neck, who instinctively tilted his head back to allow the elder more access.

''Kakarotto,'' the prince mumbled between nips. ''I want you.'' His tail coiled around a bicep and held tightly. The answering moan he received encouraged Vegeta to continue, and he hooked his fingers beneath the rim of the other Saiyajin's pants. In one fluid motion, he pushed Goku onto his back and pulled the younger man's pants down and out of his way, taking his boots with them.

A shiver wracked the Earth-raised Saiyajin's exposed body when the sudden sting of cold air assaulted his heated flesh.

Ebony eyes scanned the sculpted figure that lay displayed beneath him, and he licked his lips at the enticing sight. ''How could anyone not want you, Kakarotto?''

By the time Goku realized the prince was referring to ChiChi's rejection of him earlier that night, it was too late to answer, for the sudden wet heat that engulfed his hardened arousal made him forget how to speak. His eyes shut tightly as a velvety tongue caressed and swirled around his member, and he panted heavily as he fisted his hands in the grass below him.

ChiChi had never given him such pleasure before.

Light suction that gradually increased in force soon had Goku moaning and crying out incoherently, and his hands abandoned their grip on the grass to instead fist in the prince's hair. He couldn't control the buck of his hips as the older man's teeth just barely grazed along his hardened flesh, and Vegeta had to hold him down in order to still his movements.

Goku bit down on his lower lip when he felt what could only be a finger slowly pressing its way inside him, but his attention was torn away when that expert tongue swirled around his cock, followed by a light bite on the sensitive head. The sudden combination of pain and pleasure threw him over the edge.

''VEGETA!'' Goku screamed as he came within the prince's mouth, and his hands lost their grip as his sight abandoned him momentarily. He'd never felt so good when he was with ChiChi, and his head was swimming as his body throbbed from the overload of pleasure. He never knew sex could feel like that.

When the younger man's vision returned, the first thing he saw was Vegeta smirking down at him.

''Enjoying ourselves?''

''Mmmm...'' That was all Goku could manage as he smiled up at his prince through half-lidded eyes. He lazily reached up and wrapped his arms around a strong neck before tugging the older man down to him. Soft lips met with equally soft ones, and Goku moaned when he tasted himself within the prince's moist cavern.

Seconds later, Vegeta pulled away and settled between powerful thighs. Their eyes locked as he spread Goku's legs and settled them over his shoulders before leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of the younger Saiyajin's head.

Goku's breath hitched slightly when he felt the prince's erection pressing against his entrance.

Vegeta purred and ran his tongue along the other's jaw line. ''Just relax and enjoy it, Kakarotto. Trust me.''

The younger Saiyajin swallowed and gave a small nod, though his body still shook slightly. Whether it was from the cold or nervousness, he couldn't say; but when a silky black tail wrapped itself tightly around his forearm, Vegeta pushed his hips forward and entered the other Saiyajin with one swift thrust.

Goku yelped and his tail tightened around the elder's arm considerably as he struggled to keep the cries of pain in his throat. He didn't want to appear weak, after all. The younger Saiyajin had experienced pain far worse, but this situation was a little different. Goku felt extremely vulnerable at the moment, and it wouldn't take much for this night to go from mind-blowing to torturous. He was putting a lot of trust in the other man.

Vegeta panted at the tightness that surrounded him, and he too struggled to keep his composure. He wanted to wait until he was sure the other Saiyajin had adjusted before he moved, otherwise he'd cause unnecessary pain. The prince shifted slightly as the younger man's legs slipped from his shoulders and instead wrapped around his waist. His cock throbbed as those muscular thighs tightened around him before stilling their movements again.

It seemed like time stood still, but finally, the gentle rock of Goku's hips alerted the prince of the other's eagerness to continue. He looked down at his lover and smirked at the flushed expression upon his fellow Saiyajin's face. He was beautiful. It was amazing it took him so long to see it.

With a hiss of pleasure, Vegeta slowly drew back until only the tip of his member remained inside the other man, and with the slight angling of his hips, he re-entered his lover with a quick and hard thrust.

The answering scream of pleasure told the prince he'd hit Goku's sweet-spot on the first try.

"Kami, Vegeta! D-Do that again!'' the younger man cried as he reached up and gripped Vegeta's shoulders tightly, pulling the prince down to him and meshing their slick bodies together.

''My pleasure, Kakarotto.'' Vegeta rumbled as he thrust again, quickly setting a hard and fast pace that left both Saiyajin's panting and crying out as waves of pleasure washed over them. The prince ran his hands over his lover's slick body, savoring the feel of the defined muscles incased in soft flesh. At the same time, Goku's hands had moved from his shoulders and his nails were now raking down his back; not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red welts in their wake. The sensation sent shivers down Vegeta's spine and a rumbling purr erupted from his chest as he tangled one hand in Goku's hair and nibbled on his ear and down his neck, inflicting a few shivers on the man below him as well.

A slightly higher pitched purr soon answered the prince's, and the younger Saiyajin parted his legs a fraction more before wrapping his tail around his lover's. He tightened his own tail around the others' and stroked up and down, creating a delicious friction between them that fluffed their fur and rung moans from their throats.

Goku tossed his head back as Vegeta grit his teeth and increased his pace as they each neared completion. The younger man's slick body rocked beneath his lover's and with the tightening of muscles, both Saiyajin's screamed as they climaxed. Goku's seed spilled between their bodies while Vegeta's filled his lover completely, claiming him as his own.

The prince collapsed atop the younger Saiyajin with a satisfied smirk upon his lips, and he echoed the purr that rumbled from the chest beneath him. Eventually Vegeta's breathing returned to normal as he relaxed under the gentle strokes of Goku's hands on his back, but he couldn't help but notice the younger man continued to breathe heavily and the body beneath his own was continually wracked by shivers. He raised his head and looked down at his lover.

''Kakarotto? Are you cold again?''

Goku couldn't help but laugh. ''No! I'm too hot!''

Vegeta chuckled as he sat up and stole a quick kiss. ''That's too bad, because things won't be cooling down around here for quite some time.''

THE END


End file.
